PS272
Cape Brink |prev_round=...Now You Don't |next_round=Red and Blue Make Purple Opponents }} Old Ultima Puts Them to the Test (Japanese: ２の島のキワメ婆 Old of Two Island) is the 272nd round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot The old woman tells and that they will inherit her special techniques. Confused, Red, Blue, and turn around and ignore the woman's words. Angered at their indifference, the woman waves her staff and sends two rings in Red and Blue's direction. Red and Blue immediately send Saur and out, who knock the rings into the air with a vine and tail, respectively. The rings fly into the air, but land perfectly on Red and Blue's wrists and lock tightly. Blue tries to attack the old woman, but she blocks his punch with her staff. The old woman calms down and states she only did that because they were going to leave her behind. She sends out a and and has them fire attacks at Red and Blue. The Trainers and their Pokémon dodge the attacks, but see that the ship was greatly damaged. The enters the docks to prepare for the next trip, only to be shocked at the damage. Angered, he tells the old woman—now revealed to be named Ultima—that she is going to be sent back to her home on . Hearing Ultima's name reminds Bill of a legend of a woman who was said to know several strong Pokémon moves. Pleased at the introduction, Ultima confirms Bill's suspicions by stating that she is the same person. Blue gets annoyed and tells Ultima to take the bangle off of his arm and unchain him to Red. Ultima refuses, so Blue decides to just leave, only to find out that the bangle forces him and Red to be unable to get more than 20 feet away from Ultima. Angered, Blue tells Ultima to stop messing with them, but Red stops him. Red tells Ultima that he has his doubts, but he will trust Ultima and asks her to teach them the Ultimate Skills. Ultima tells Red that she will teach them her techniques. Later, the Seagallop Ferry sails to Two Island, but Blue tries to get the bangle off of his arm while Ultima sleeps. Blue questions Red's choice, as he believes that Ultima is not to be trusted. Red states that since Ultima is stronger than them, they'll be able to get strong quickly. Blue remains skeptical, as he points out that possibility that Ultima may be the master of the Pokémon that attacked them earlier. The boat arrives at Two Island, so Ultima wakes up and takes Red and Blue with her. As they walk, Green's Ditty reveals itself to have transformed into the pattern on Red's backpack. After walking up a long set of stairs, Red, Blue, and Ultima arrive at a very long corridor. Ultima reveals that her house is at Cape Brink, which is at the end of the corridor. When Blue asks if this is where they will learn the Ultimate Skills, Kimberly states that before she will teach them, they will need to develop their leg stamina. They arrive at an area called the Path of Jumping, where she has the two Trainers send out Saur and Charizard. Ultima hands one of Saur's vines to Charizard and states that Red, Blue, and their Pokémon will have to run through a backwards-moving floor while jumping rope. Ultima goes outside on her and states that she will observe them as they progress. Blue asks Ultima when they will have to stop running, to which Ultima reveals will be when they reach the next area. She goes on to state that with each corridor they reach, the training will finish and a new one will begin. Annoyed, Blue mocks Red for his decision, but Red states that they should finish what they started. Eventually they manage to finish, and come across the second corridor, the Path of Catching. On the Path of Catching, Red and Blue are forced to ride a each and catch the falling whilst running on an even faster moving floor. After succeeding on the second path, they arrive at the final trial, the Path of Battling. When Blue asks who they will fight, Ultima reveals that Blue's opponent is right next to him. Much to their shock, Ultima states that she intends on teaching a skill to only one of them. Major events * and arrive on . * Red and Blue go train with Ultima to defeat . * Red and Blue get through Ultima's first two trials and start their third. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * (flashback) * * Ultima/ * Pokémon * (Saur; 's) * ( ) * ( ) * (Ditty; 's) * (Ultima's) * (Ultima's) * (Ultima's) * (Ultima's; ×2) * ( / ; fantasy) Trivia Errors In other languages |zh_cmn= (Taiwan) (Mainland China) |vi = Bà Kiwame của Đảo số 2 |fr= }} de:Kapitel 272 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS272 fr:Chapitre 272 (Pocket Monsters Special) it:LGA272 zh:PS272